vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasdevi
|-|Jasdero and Devit= |-|Jasdevi= Summary Jasdevi is a member of the Noah Family, and represents the "Bonds" of Noah. He is the combined version of the twins, the eleventh disciple Jasdero and the tenth disciple Devit , and is seen as the two up until his fight with Arystar Krory. His Noah name is Bondom. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Jasdevi, Jasdero and Devit, the Twins, Noah of Bonds, Bondom Origin: D.Gray-Man Gender: Male Age: 18 years old (Both) Classification: Superhuman, Noah Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Command Over Akuma, Innocence Destruction, Dark Matter Manipulation, Akuma Virus Immunity, Can materialize things they both imagine, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Summoning, Sealing, Vibration Emission, Hair Manipulation, Awakened Noah Attack Potency: Town level (Can damage Noah's Arc Allen Walker) | At least''' Town level''' (Much stronger than his separated form, casually one-shotted Arystar, who was comparable to Allen, before he powered up. Was easily overpowering Allen, Lavi and Krory all at once) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought Allen Walker, Krory and Lavi at once) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class Durability: Town level | At least Town level (Was taking hits from Allen Walker, Lavi and Arystar's innocence and was not even fazed by their attacks until Krory powered up. Shouldn't be lower than a level 4 Akuma). Stamina: Very high. He fought three exorcists on his level all at once, and after that engaged in a prolonged battle against Krory, keeping up with him despite the later growing stronger as the fight continued. Range: Standard melee range to several meters with hair and energy attacks. Standard Equipment: A pair of golden revolvers - they can work as a medium for the twins synchronized imagination and can be loaded with elemental attacks. | None notable Intelligence: Expert hand to hand combatant. Can come up with good strategies and uses for his powers mid-battle. Otherwise, average. Weaknesses: Innocence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Materialization' (実現 Jitsugen): When Jasdero and Devit imagine the same thing at the same time, they can materialize their very thoughts in the real world. *'Blue Bomb' (青ボム Ao bomu): Freezes anything it hits. *'Red Bomb: Burning Red Planet' (赤ボム「灼熱の赤い惑星」''Aka bomu "Shakunetsu no akai wakusei"): Combines to form a large fireball, which they name "Blazing Red Planet" . Can be used at least twice in rapid succession or from various directions at once to surround the enemy with a ring of fireballs. *'White Bomb''' (白ボム Shiro bomu): Creates a concussive blast capable of extinguishing a massive fireball instantly. *'Green Bomb' (緑ボム Midori bomu): Traps anything in a green slimy prison. *'Purple Bomb: Trick Glasses' (紫ボム「騙しメガネ」) Murasaki bomu "Damashi megane"): Covers the eyes of their enemies in a purple goo that is impossible to remove, called the "trick glasses" after which, the twins can make their enemies see anything that they want. They have used this ability to make themselves invisible, conceal their attacks and make duplicates of the key Tyki Mikk gave to Allen, as well as the Millennium Earl. *'Grudge' (怨念 On'nen): Not a bullet launched by their guns. Instead, Jasdero and Devit summon a large mud-like creature which takes the appearance of several human corpses called "Grudge". *'Pentacle Energy Attacks:' In his merged form, Jasdevi can materialize star-shaped energy which he can then use to explode, trap, electrocute or crush his opponent on contact. *'Shockwave Emission:' By moving his open palm in his opponent's direction, Jasdevi can generate some sort of spiraling shockwave which blasts the foe away. Key: Jasdero and Devit | 'Jasdevi ' Others 'Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:D.Gray-Man Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Morality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Hair Users Category:Gun Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Tier 7